BathTime
by Shampoo-chan13
Summary: When Daisuke breaks into the Company Vita Building and pulls Clair in his Master Bathroom with him.What would happend... A Yaoi DaisukexClair – Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! Shampoo-chan again...my first Heat Guy J Fanfic i have ben watching the DVDs and i hope i got there personaltys right... but i might have writen Clair a bit half...i'm not as clever as he is...but i hope you like! its a ClairxDaisuke but Daisuke is the Seme & Clair as the Uke...but Clair mght be in denial XD Please Read & Review! and give me advice and tell me what your think! and its a Contuired Story.. i'm writing it al lthe way throught but i'm breaking up into Chapters for you guys! its might a short 1-3 or long 1-5 Chapters...or 6..not sure.. so lets see what happends!**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Went the security alarm. Clair looked up coolly. "What is it this time?" he wasn't impressed by the sound much. "It seems to be Daisuke Aurora" one of his guides said.

"How many times is he going to try to break in?" Clair asked out loud.

"Should I answer that one for you?" a voice answered to his question.

Clair opened his eyes and raised them looking out the window and seeing Daisuke in the refection. Standing there with his arm leaning on the wall. Daisuke smiled.

"If it isn't the person I most wanted to see" Clair said as he got up from his armchair.

"Well should I answer that question for you or what?" Daisuke asked again.

Clair rolled his eyes at him.

"As many times as you need right?" Clair said before Daisuke could continue.

"Am I that easy to read?" Daisuke asked.

"So why are you here again? I'm not holding anyone or anything so what is it?" Clair asked annoyed. From other break ins from Daisuke were from impourent matters but this time was different but how.

"I'm here for you this time" Daisuke said calmly as he walked toward Clair while throwing his gun on the ground. Clair started to back away.

"Why throw your gun away? I could kill you easier" Clair started to say as Daisuke grabbed him and pushed him down.

"You do know that my guides are watching?" Clair said as Daisuke went to Clair's shirt. Daisuke stopped and through about it for a while.

"Where are there no cameras?" Daisuke asked looking around the room seeing the cameras. Clair blushed his hair out of his face.

"In my Master Bathroom…" Clair whispered finally.

"Then that's where we'll go!" Daisuke shouted as he pulled Clair up and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What are you…going to do?!" Clair barked.

When they both got to the bathroom Daisuke was only wearing a towel and holding a screaming-spezzing Clair. The bathroom was all in gold just like in the Leonelli's Casino. It was big as a ballroom and it had one small tub with a dragon fastrde and showers. Daisuke got the tub going and made it a bubble bath. Daisuke throw Clair in the tub. Clair didn't expected that and fell in all the way.

"Awww you're all wet now. You should really take those wet clothes off soon or you'll get a cold" Daisuke wormed himself in the tub. Clair attempted to go to the other side of the tub but Daisuke was to quick for him and grabbed him and started to undo Clair's wet shirt.

"Remember when you shot me? The marks are still there," Daisuke whispered to him, running a hand across the spots. Clair was leaning back, Daisuke on top of him. Daisuke's face became closer and Clair didn't know what to do.

"I can still shoot you in the head." Clair started to move downwards –away from Daisuke– but his hand shaped and he fell into the water. Now Clair's head was in the water and watched as Daisuke came closer. Clair's shirt was open and coming off him. Daisuke's face and body was only inches away from Clair's.

"Do you like it better like this?" Daisuke asked grinning.

Clair didn't say anything. Daisuke took this as a yes and moved his face even closer into a kiss. Clair's eyes widen but then closed. Clair lifted toward Daisuke with a hand moving behind him. Both of them sat up still in the kiss.

"Now lets get those pants off!"Daisuke laughed as he shifted his hand toward Clair's hips. Clair grabbed Daisuke's waist and looked up at him.

"No…don't." Clair begged.

"Why stop when I can eat you up!" Daisuke smiled

"They know that we're in the bathroom…" Clair whispered nervously.

"Wonder why I broke in because of you…you interest me to no end!" Daisuke grinned.

"I hate it when you seem like your having fun, your hiding your feelings into much" Clair said calmly. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"If I showed my feeling I would be crazy and I wouldn't be able to think clearly."

"Are you saying I can't see things clearly?" Clair asked, a vein popping.

"In a sense…but that's why I came for you remember?" Daisuke's expression softened.

Clair's eyebrows closed in on each other. Clair's body also stiffened.

"That's one of the worse things to say to Vampire. His ability to think cleverly enough is the most important to Vampire" Clair said plainly.

"You love that title…can you really be better then your father?" Daisuke tested.

Clair's vein had snapped and in without control over his hands he grabbed Daisuke's neck.

Daisuke's eyes burned into Clair's watching every emotion, anger turning into terrified and then into anxiousness. Being compared to his father; Clair alwayed hated it and would kill anyone who said anything about it. Daisuke knew this as he wrapped his hands around Clair's hand that had his neck clasped in between it.

"You can't kill me…" Daisuke breathed. Daisuke looked down at they're hands and then back at Clair.

"How dare you look into my heart!" Clair shouted still in his unstable matter. –Snickering like he always did–

"Its really not that hard" Daisuke breathed coldly.

"That's very impressive. How you always seem to say the right things," Clair said back to normal. Clair grinned. They were both lying down. Daisuke on top and Clair in the water. Clair watched Daisuke taking his hands off his neck. Clair moved his eyes to the sides of the tub annoyed. Daisuke grabbed both of Clair's hands in one hand and hold them against the tub.

"I guess I'll just have to use force to get those wet pants off!" Daisuke smirked

"What are you planning…Aurora!" Clair roared. Daisuke descended toward Clair's chin and started trailing down it with his tongue, almost glaring at Clair. Clair's eyes widen when he noticed that Daisuke's eyes where like an android's.

"Your not Daisuke!"Clair said as he tried to pull his hands out and grab his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry it took so long!! will write more later and here too but i'm short on time! Love ya**

Clair suddenly stopped when he heard a gun shot. The fake Daisuke exploded sending machinery everywhere. Clair shielded his face with his arms. But hiding his face didn't help it. Clair got hurt with some the flames and now was bleeding. –Only under his eye– Then Clair looked up and saw a giant crack and right in the middle a bullet in the wall.

"HEY! You put a bullet in my WALL!!" Clair jumped up and grabbed the edge of the tub and saw Daisuke lowing his gun, weakly smiling.

"You should've known it wasn't me. I never take this thing off" Daisuke whispered raising his silver bullet necklace.

"Don't only girls wear necklaces?" Clair teased

"You have a funny way of showing that you're grateful. You didn't even know it was really me…of all the people I thought you would be able to tell" Daisuke raised one of his eyebrows and looked down at Clair with disappointed eyes. Daisuke had walked up to Clair and knelt down to be eye level with Vampire. Daisuke grabbed Clair's chin pulled him into a kiss. But the kiss didn't last long because Clair pushed Daisuke away.

"What? I can't play too? You've ok with it when it wasn't really me" Daisuke said a taken a back.

"That's different" Clair said blushing looking away.

"How different?" Daisuke asked as he came closer.

Clair pulled out his gun and pointed it at Daisuke's chest.

"You do know that I'm wearing a bulletproof vest" Daisuke said coolly.

"At this close range it'll go through!" Clair said angrily.

"We'll see."Daisuke whispered weakly as he looked down. Clair cocked the gun and shot it. Daisuke moved back from the impacted and filched. Daisuke's started to bleed.

"See it didn't go threw…" Daisuke gasped as he grabbed Clair's gun and quickly threw it to the side, his hand burnt.

"Your bleeding…Can you still say it didn't go threw?" Clair chuckled

."You wanna find out for sure?" Daisuke looked smiling. Daisuke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over him as he climbed into the tub with Clair. Clair jumped away watching Daisuke closely.

"You still haven't answered my question Clair!" Daisuke said as he came closer.

"You already know the answer!" Clair barked.

"I would still like to heard it from you!" Daisuke said as he came inches away from Clair's face.

"Why?" Clair asked looking away and putting a hand on Daisuke's chest pushing him away.

"I'll tell you why!" Daisuke said as he moved forward into a kiss. Clair's eyes widen again from this reaction but it was better then the very first one. The taste bans in Clair month were exploding like fireworks, into new tastes that Clair never tasted before. Daisuke made the kiss deeper with every passing moment. Clair's eyes closed slowly as Daisuke pushed him down and they continued to explore each other's hidden places in their mouth with their tongues. Finally Clair pulled away. Raising his hand to his forehead.

"You wanted that answer from me?" Clair said trying to clover his scarlet cheeks.

"Don't worry about it…I'll ask later." Daisuke whispered as he poked Clair's nose with his own.

"Could you not do that to me?" Clair said plainly.

"Your getting blood all over me…at least take off the vest…" Clair said again.

"Only if you band-aid it! Won't you?" Daisuke smiled.

"No I won't!" Clair pouted looking away.

"Your cute when you pout!" Daisuke grinned.

Clair pouted even more blushing. Daisuke couldn't hold himself any longer. Daisuke pounced onto Clair.

"What are you…?!" Clair asked shocked.

"Your to cute …I couldn't control myself any longer!" Daisuke pushed Clair down and forced his body onto Clair's making it hard to push Daisuke away or off him. Clair's eyes turned into fear as Daisuke moved toward him and then turned into happiness as Daisuke kissed again. The kiss was lighter then before. Then Giobanni walked in as Daisuke got to Clair's zipper.

"WTF!?" Giobanni said as he saw them in the tub together all wet. Daisuke looked up plainly still kissing Clair, annoyed by Giobanni's interruption.

"What are you doing here Giobanni?" Daisuke asked annoyed as he sat up and sat on his legs. Clair also sat up, his hands holding him up.

"Giobanni!?" Clair shouted softly, shocked and also turning another shade of red.

"Didn't I ask for a whole day to play with Clair?" Daisuke demanded as he ran his hand through his bangs. Clair's eyes widen in disbelieve and shock.

"You knew!! About this? And I knew it that you were the one who sent that android! Clair shouted as his pointed a finger at Giobanni and then at Daisuke. Giobanni took a stepped back but Daisuke just looked up and blew hair out his face. Daisuke looked back at Clair determined.

"I didn't have anything to do with that android!" Daisuke said as he stared into Clair's fierily eyes. Then both of them relaxed.

"You should get out of those wet clothes Master Clair." Giovanni asked concerned. Both Clair and Daisuke stood up and got out of the tub. Giovanni went to to change Clair's clothes, but Daisuke stopped him.

"No I'll do it! Now please leave us" Daisuke ordered Giovanni.

"Since when are you my Master?" Giovanni asked annoyed.

"You don't want your precious Vampire to get hurt do you?" Daisuke said as he moved over to Clair and placed his gun under Clair's neck pointing it at him, Daisuke's finger on the trigger. Daisuke's eyes narrowed as he became closer to Clair's ear and nibbled on it to make Giovanni jealous and to leave. As Giovanni did so Daisuke turned onto Clair like a lion on its prey. Clair didn't know what to do, run for Giovanni or back away toward the wall. Clair picked backing up to the wall as Daisuke followed him with every step he took. Finally Clair found his back to the wall and Daisuke pushing him into it even more.

"You have no place to run Vampire!" Daisuke smirked. Clair started to shudder and looked around quickly.

"You know you can't…do that!" Clair said nervous.

"You can't stop the ineluctable Vampire!" Daisuke looked at Clair as he ran his face down Clair's chest. Daisuke stopped yet again at Clair's pants.

"Finally no one to stop us!" Daisuke snickered as he started to undo Clair's pants with his fingers. Just then J –the android– came crashing in. Daisuke tried to close his eyes to make it go away but opened them annoyed. Daisuke stood up and saw J standing there looking dumb found. Daisuke slapped his hand to his head as he tried to think of a way to get J out the way. Then Daisuke had it. He would tell J to watch Monaca if she was doing anything silly. Daisuke turned and told J to do that and he went on his way.

"That was easy…" Daisuke said. Then Clair came up behind him and pushed Daisuke down and now Clair was onto of Daisuke.

"Now it's my turn!" Clair grinned. Finally he was on top.


End file.
